Safe rooms have been constructed within VIP residences for many years. The rationale of a safe room is to provide a room for personnel in times of danger and which is resistant to small arms fire. In order to meet this objective in the past, these rooms have been constructed during the building of a residence. However, this required knowledge that a VIP would reside in a particular residence prior to its construction. In order to modify an existing residence to include a permanent safe room, drastic design changes or extremely expensive materials and work are required. The desired modification may not be possible or practical, or may not be justified in situations where a VIP may be temporarily housed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safe room that can be quickly and easily installed, at a relatively low cost, and which is also easily removable.
Modular rooms which can be quickly assembled and disassembled exist, however they are primarily for protection against sever weather conditions. Existing modular rooms cannot withstand small arms fire, particularly at the seams between joined sections.